Mr. Men (TV Series)
Mr. Men is a 1975 British animated series, created by Flicks Films, and were based on the original book series, which were just literal retellings of the Mr. Men stories from the first to whatever the recent one was made at the time. This series was narrated by Arthur Lowe, and there were 28 episodes. Episode list Here are the episodes of this series: 1. Mr. Happy 2. Mr. Silly 3. Mr. Jelly 4. Mr. Snow 5. Mr. Bounce 6. Mr. Forgetful 7. Mr. Funny 8. Mr. Bump 9. Mr. Tickle 10. Mr. Small 11. Mr. Messy 12. Mr. Greedy 13. Mr. Sneeze 14. Mr. Strong 15. Mr. Daydream 16. Mr. Fussy 17. Mr. Worry 18. Mr. Uppity 19. Mr. Dizzy 20. Mr. Topsy-Turvy 21. Mr. Muddle 22. Mr. Mean 23. Mr. Nosey 24. Mr. Chatterbox 25. Mr. Noisy 26. Mr. Impossible 27. Mr. Lazy 28. Mr. Grumpy Openings Each character's episode features an introduction of some sort, before the cartoon starts. Mr. Happy pops up behind a wall and starts laughing. Then a rainbow appears with him as the yellow part with his name in bold pops up. The word "Mr." pops up in a background with flowers and butterflies flying around, then Mr. Silly comes with the word "Silly" then puts the word in the wrong place saying "Silly Mr.". Then comes back putting the word in the right place which now says "Mr. Silly". Mr. Jelly walks nervously walking behind a sign with his name on it. He trys to get away but a pole keeps pushing him back. In the end there's a close up of his name wiggling. It starts snowing and some snow starts making the word "Mr. Snow". Mr. Bounce appears as the "O" in the word "Bounce". Then he starts bouncing around his name then gets back in his place at the end of the opening. Mr. Forgetful makes his name on a wodden sign. But then Mr. Forgetful forgot how to make it a couple of times. At the end he remembers how to make it. Mr. Funny walks over to a small table, takes off his hat, takes out a wand, and then out pops his name. Mr. Bump bumps into his name 3 times and succeeds but in the distance crashes into something. The word "Mr." pops up in the same background in "Mr. Silly". Then Mr. Tickle's arms pop up carrying the word "Tickle". Then the arms came back tickling the letter "C" in "Tickle". Mr. Small walks carrying a pin then walks near his name in big letters then appears on top of the word "Small". Mr. Messy walks around making footprints everywhere then some footprints turn into his name. Mr. Greedy's name appears in colorful letters then he walks by eatting the pink "G" then walks away leaving a black "G" instead. Mr. Sneeze walks by sneezing with the word "ATISHOO!" then he sneezes with his name appearing. Mr. Strong walks carrying a iron bar then ties a knot. Then it shows him bending it into his name. A cloud turns into Mr. Daydream and then walks along with puffs of clouds comming out of him turning into his name. Mr. Fussy's name appeares in large gray letters hanging on a nail. Then Mr. Fussy comes with feather duster cleaning his name. Mr. Worry wrote his name on an easel saying "Mister Worry". But Mr. Worry thinks he wrote it wrong. Mr. Uppity smokes a cigar and blows a big smoke cloud with his name in it. Mr. Dizzy's name starts doing a static shock. Mr. Topsy-Turvy's name appears on a hill in large black letters. Mr. Topsy-Turvy walks on the name making it upside-down. Mr. Muddle and his name appear on a puzzle and it gets a little muddled up. It gets all right in the end. Mr. Mean's name is gray but starts turning into yellow letters and back into gray letters. Mr. Nosey's nose gets stuck in the "O" in "Nosey" and walks with it. Mr. Chatterbox starts talking where the "O" should be and then leaves with a chattering "O". Mr. Noisy walks with his shoes making a loud noise with his name appearing near his shoes. Mr. Impossible walks on the word "Mr." on a cliff. Then walks over to the other cliff without falling. On the other side he's on the word "Impossible". Then he tips his hat and has "Mr." on his head then "O" falls with Mr. Impossible not falling. The letters of Mr. Lazy's name shows up slowly and then makes his name. Then the word "Lazy" turns into Mr. Lazy sleeping. Mr. Grumpy's name appears, and Mr. Grumpy walks from the right side of the screen with the flowers holding upside-down, knocking down the letters leaving a "G". Category:Mr. Men Category:TV Shows